


Who is watching me?

by Lydia_dansu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_dansu/pseuds/Lydia_dansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>队长和铁人酒后乱性之后的继续没羞没臊 OOC注意！ 纯肉很渣注意！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is watching me?

他把手放在好队友的腰上，然后诱使对方吻了他。  
这是Tony Stark点着一颗事后烟回想起昨晚的唯一印象。  
他们一个人不喝酒而另一个喝不醉，却偏偏不约而同地把那个吻当作是酒精和派对催生的产物。  
这是现实，Stark，他盯着雪茄留下的灰烬，默默地碾了下去。  
他只是不服气不甘心。  
他只是偶然发现自己爱上了自己的超级英雄队友。  
其实这事儿如果换个对象，就完全不至于被遮遮掩掩。一束鲜花，一颗钻石，一个甜言蜜语勾魂夺魄的Tony Stark还有什么山头攻不下？  
但那个人是Steve，Steven Rogers，美国队长，几代民众偶像，无数少女和少女奶奶的梦中情人，而且不是个同性恋。  
然后他们做爱了。  
Tony第又一次觉得自己真的毁掉了自己的人生。  
“Tony？”  
背后传来Tony最不想听到的人的声音。  
哦，天哪。  
Tony猛地挺直了背。  
“Jarvis？我现在是该去开会了对吧？”  
“Sir，根据您之前的表现，我已经提前告知了Ms.Potts今日的会议您仍因故不能出席。”  
“我以为我是做决定的那个人。”绷紧了神经打死不回头的Tony咬了咬牙继续说道，他决定给Jarvis放个假，静音三天。  
Steve在他身后叹气。  
Tony决定就这样背对着他站起身来挪动到门口去。  
他僵硬的胳膊突然被人使劲攥住了。  
“对不起，Tony。”Steve充满歉意地说道。  
“不不不，我才是——”Tony的话被打断，超级士兵狠狠把这个小个子男人拽进了自己怀里。  
“我早该告诉你我也爱你。”  
嘿，什么叫“也”？Tony眨着眼睛在心里默默吐槽。  
他被大兵温柔地亲吻了。不像是昨晚那么激情四射，也没有酒精和派对的幌子，更没有扭捏的推搡。  
他们笨拙地相爱，笨到不肯告诉对方。

Tony用牙齿咬住Steve的嘴唇。  
他们彼此扒掉了对方的衣服，缠绵在Tony卧室的大床上，肉体纠缠着，灵魂也互相摩擦着情色的火花。  
翻身把大兵压在身下，资深花花公子露出一个恶作剧的笑容。  
“你在想什么？”Steve盯着爱人赤裸的上身，脸色微微有些泛红，蓝眼睛看起来深不可测。  
“被你操？”Tony轻佻地跨坐在Steve的腹部，老二直挺挺地，抵在Steve肚子上。  
大兵拿起准备好的套子和润滑油。  
“学以致用，哈？”不安分地扭了扭腰，Tony挑眉向Steve调笑道。  
Steve的手一握住Tony的屁股，他的小Steve非常贴心地顶住了Tony的会阴，硬邦邦的，几乎就要深入Tony人见人爱的屁股里了。  
大兵用两根手指沾取润滑油，小心翼翼地探入Tony的身体里。  
Tony则不紧不慢地用手指在Steve健壮的胸肌上摩挲画圈，对于那两个重点部位则特殊照顾了一下。他撅起自己的屁股爬在Steve身上，用舌头舔舐着Steve的乳头，虽然男性乳头不算作敏感点，但眼下他们的跳动的心脏都贴在一起了，这种皮肤摩擦皮肤的接触比亲吻和啃咬更火辣。  
Steve甚至一边用舌头探入Tony的口腔一边用沾着润滑油的手指扩张他。  
他喜欢看Tony上下都忙着的样子，棕色的大眼睛流露出色情的雾气，嘴巴被自己啃得通红，而富有弹性的臀瓣之间总是用东西在不断抽插着，这令Tony情不自禁地喘着粗气。  
Tony也爱死了Steve全心全意准备操他的样子，专注，迷人，令人硬的发疼。  
说真的，Steve是怎么做到一脸正直还色气满满的？  
“哦，Steeve~”Tony用手指戳了戳对方令人嫉妒的肌肉，“美国队长，不准备进来吗？我已经准备好了。”  
Steve微微皱起眉头，这在Tony看来只能增加他在床上的火辣指数：“你确定？我还没……”  
Tony坐起身，拉过Steve的手让他扶着自己的腰，然后慢慢地坐在了Steve的老二上。  
虽然润滑足够，但Steve的尺寸还是让Tony有些吃不消。  
痛苦并满足地，Tony缓缓吞入了Steve的全部。  
“你……Tony，你太棒了。”Steve的老二被温热的内部牢牢包裹着，内壁的挤压差点让美国队长缴械投降。  
“你也不赖。”Tony说着，开始缓缓顺着Steve矗立在自己身体里的老二上下移动起来，他半闭着眼，一点点扭动着。  
Steve顺势将Tony的臀部托举在手里，他的大脑几乎是空白，唯一的残留的影像就是Tony面色绯红地赤裸着坐在自己老二上这种少儿不宜的场景。  
感受到后穴的吞吐由于肠液的润滑而变得更加顺利，Steve喘息着，往Tony的后穴里增加了一根手指。  
突增的异物让Tony猛地发出一阵呻吟。  
“天哪……”  
Steve用手指刮蹭起Tony的穴口。  
“Steve……”  
体内的巨物时不时刮蹭过前列腺的快感和穴口被极限地填满的快感让Tony难以继续玩他的骑乘式，确切的说他几乎每动一下就要喘息着迎来一波快感的侵袭。  
两个人喘着粗气的声音充斥着整个房间。  
“我……”  
“现在还不是时候。”Steve把手指抽了出来。  
“啥？”  
Tony的腰被Steve卡住，使劲往下拖，瞬间他的思维被突如其来的满溢感冲至云霄。  
Steve吐出一声长叹。  
他伸手握住Tony老二的根部。  
Tony一下子就像被冻结了一样。  
两个人连接处暂时分离。  
Steve双腿夹住Tony的一条腿，轻轻用力就把Tony翻身压住。  
他硬邦邦的老二顶住Tony的两腿之间，而Tony的命根子则被他攥住。  
“有话好说啊Cap……”Tony呜咽着作乞怜状。  
“不，Tony，你不会相信言语，我确信你只会相信行动，人们不都是这样吗？”美国队长义正言辞地把老二捅进Tony的后穴，狠狠地顶进去，完全不顾对方激烈地颤抖，“我要证明给你看，证明给你看，你是错的。”  
Tony抱住Steve的肩膀，狠狠咬了一口。  
“混蛋！”  
“彼此彼此。”  
Steve打开第二波攻势，仍不肯放送箍住Tony老二的手。  
“控制狂！”  
“假仁假义的美国队长！”  
“你以为让人插屁股是个很轻松的差事吗？”  
“你个混蛋打桩机！”  
“Ahaaaaa——”  
当Steve最终令Tony释放自己后，两个人几乎是同时射了出来。  
“嘿，四倍耐力的大屌？”  
“口是心非先生？”  
Steve憋着笑意回敬道。  
Tony看着彼此身上青红斑斓的痕迹，突然露出一个Steve从没有在钢铁侠脸上见到过的笑容，透着百分之百的信任和依赖。  
“行动是证明爱情的最好方式。”这条笔记被美国队长用粗体字着重记在了他那个暗搓搓的小本子上。


End file.
